


What you Deserve

by ifijustsayhello



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Dream Sex, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijustsayhello/pseuds/ifijustsayhello
Summary: Rey is having a pleasant dream but Kylo interrupts it through the force bond to fuck her the way that he's seen her dream about (:





	What you Deserve

Rey spins around a dance floor. Her wispy cream colored dress floats around her less like fabric and more like feathers. All her friends skate past, blending into the lights and each other until her whole world is a blur of smiles and luxe fabrics. Finn, wearing a spectacular Navy suit, twirls Rose by. Her floor length gold gown twisting around her calves as though melting around the muscle.

C-3PO chases BB-8 and R2-D2 across the floor, trying to pin adorable bow ties on the indignant droids. Leia shimmies by in a regal white gown with silver detailing that seems oddly familiar. The general slides a hand into the curve of Rey’s waist and dips her before spinning her out like a top. She laughs and finds her footing only to be pushed off balance again by a hip-check from Poe. He has a fresh cut across his nose and, along with all the other pilots, is wearing his orange and white flight suit. Chewbacca has removed his satchel for the occasion and is head banging off to the side; Wookies have a very specific taste in music.

She smiles at the joyous group surrounding her. _Family_.

A hand grabs her tricep, its digits so long that they overlap around the front of her arm and everything freezes. She looks down to recognize the black glove as his other hand wraps around her waist and pulls her back into his broad chest. The dance floor and its smiling faces fade into blackness.

Kylo brushes his lips against her ear as he whispers, “You look beautiful tonight.”

Rey’s neck stiffens. Her voice is equal parts indignant and fearful. “What are you doing here?”

He drags his hand from her arm, setting fire to the length of her neck as his gloves graze over her exposed flesh.

“I came” his hand applies a slight pressure to her throat, “to take you.”

“Where-”

“Nowhere.” His hand rakes the hem of her dress up her thigh, squeezing at the top.

Rey swallows. She wants desperately to stop him but knows that if he stops so will the pleasant warmth spreading from her thigh and the spot on her ear his breath touches.

His hand rubs and inches closer to her inner thigh with each circle. The heat builds within her. His voice deepens. “You don’t need to pretend. We’re bonded, remember? I’ve seen your fantasies. I can feel you thinking about me doing this.” He runs his index finger atop her underwear, tracing right along her slit. Rey gasps and he grunts, pressing his hardening cock into her back. “I can hear you panting my name when you touch yourself.” His voice is a dangerous mixture of elation and anger. He runs his entire hand back and forth over her underwear. “I came here to fuck you the way that you deserve.” He moves his other hand up from her throat to trace his index finger along her bottom lip, delighting in the give. “So be a good girl and do as you’re told.”

Rey turns her head to meet his eyes, dark and alive with a hunger. She leans in towards his lips but he grabs her throat again. His voice is thick with reprimand, “I didn’t say you could kiss me yet.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “Yes, Ben.”

Kylo’s hand squeezes more tightly than before. “That’s not my name, you filthy little scavenger.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey gasps for air, “Supreme Leader.” It scares her how good the name tastes on her tongue.

He smiles a wickedly delighted smile. “There’s my obedient Rey.” He strokes the line of her jaw and presses his ravenous lips to her exposed neck. Kylo sucks on her tender skin and Rey’s breathing gets embarrassingly heavy. He focuses the hand over her underwear right over her clit, knowing that the nerves are sensitive enough to feel the pressure but that it only makes her crave his bare touch. Her building wetness begins to seep through the fabric.

“ _Please_.” She begs.

“No.”

He removes his hand from under her dress and instead slides it over the curves of her hips and waist to grab her breast.

Rey’s mouth falls open and she tries to twist her mouth towards his again.

He clamps down with his hand on her jaw, locking it in place. “You’re not listening.” He slides his other hand down from her breast to grip her hip, digging his digits into her stomach. “Do I have to punish you?”

Her eyes widen in a dizzying mix of fear and desire. Or is the fear only a response to the desire? She shakes her head against his hand. “No, Supreme Leader.”

He groans and throws his head back, grinding himself into her ass. His commanding tone falters for a moment. “You are so fucking hot, Rey. You’re making it impossible to focus.”

He presses a kiss to her cheek and then turns her to face him to finally press their lips together. His full lips consume hers and his brain cannot process the fire spreading across them. Rey delights in the contact, wishing his soft lips would be the only thing she ever has to think about again. She lifts a hand to cup his cheek and pull his face closer to hers. He lets out a soft moan into her mouth before grabbing her hand.

Kylo places her hand on his shoulder, her other following suit. He lifts her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. He continues his attack on her mouth so thoroughly that Rey can’t concentrate on anything else. She doesn’t even notice that he’s moving them until her back slams into a wall. He releases his hands from her firm ass, allowing the wall to hold her up. He pulls down on her top bun, exposing her neck once more and attacking it. His other hand returns to its exploration of her chest. Pants begin to build in Rey’s throat and she twists her hips to catch any friction against his perfectly toned abdomen.

“Kylo” his name is so breathy on her tongue that his cock twitches in his pants. Her hand slips from its grip on his shoulder to press against his chest, worshipping the muscle.

“Yes?” He breathes into her neck in.

“I want-”

Kylo stops her there. This woman has complete control over him. He would give her anything she asks but that’s not why he came here. That’s not the fantasy he’s here to fulfill this time.

“I didn’t ask.”

He grabs her hands and shoves them one at a time between her lower back and the wall. He presses both of his now free hands against the wall on either side of her head, his hips supporting her full weight.

He locks eyes with her. His pupils are completely blown and it makes his eyes look more somehow more intimidating and vulnerable at the same time. He sees that fierce determination that is ever present in her eyes but now it is challenged by an undeniable desire. He rolls his hips against her, briefly giving her the friction that she craves.

“I’m going to let you down from this wall.” A single bead of sweat traces his neck. “You will remove your clothes.”

Rey licks her bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with him. If he keeps looking at her like this, with demand in his dark eyes, she won’t even need his cock to come.

He ruts against her one more time before easing back and letting her legs unwind from him so she can stand on her own. He steps back so he can take in the full image of her. He runs a hand through his dampening hair.

Rey watches his eyes frantically sweep across her body. She reaches for the bottom of her left arm wrap. He lunges forward and clamps a large hand around her left wrist.

“Not those. Leave them. For now.” His eyes flit to hers and she uses all her self control not to smash her lips against his again. She has to obey him.

Instead she unclips her belt and slides her over wraps off her shoulders, letting them slide gently down her arms into a pile around her feet. Wait, since when was she wearing her old Jakku clothes? She was in a dress a second ago, wasn’t she? Her confusion dissipates as Kylo takes a step back from her, the commanding lust in his eyes driving out all cohesive thought. He clasps his hands behind his back and tilts his jaw so that he’s looking down on her even more so than usual. She grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it slowly over her head, jostling her buns in the process. Kylo watches a few pieces of hair come to rest on her exposed shoulders, tickling the freckles sprinkled across her smooth skin. He closes the space between them once more and begins deftly unwrapping her chest bandage, his gloves cool against her burning skin.

“I thought you wanted me to undress myself,” their eyes meet and at the fire in his she tacks on a fearful, “Supreme Leader.”

He shifts his gaze down to her chest. “I did.” He feels her confusion without having to look. “And now I’m telling you to take your hair down.”

Rey obeys. Her breasts are free the same time as her first bun. His gloves massage her exposed flesh as the rest of her hair falls down to her shoulders. When she finishes she moves her hands to grip his biceps, mesmerized by the size of him. She looks up to find his eyes watching hers. A fresh wave of color washes over her cheeks.

He doesn’t break eye contact as he gives a swift yank on her left arm band, ripping it off in one go. He rips the other off with the same ease. Rey’s mouth falls open. She knew he was strong, but Maker that was out of control.

He lowers his mouth right above hers before whispering, “get on your knees.”

She does as she’s told and looks up to meet his blazing gaze.

He pulls his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside. Rey’s eyes trail down his chest to take in the sight of his wide build. Kylo grins. He extends a hand down towards her. She takes his hand and he guides it to his waistband, curling her fingers against his flesh. She doesn’t wait for the verbal command. She lifts her other hand to his waistband and pulls down slowly but determined.

Her face is greeted with the image of his cock, hard and expectant. She takes in a breath at the sight of it. Larger than she’d thought, both in length and girth; and throbbing for her touch. Rey reaches a hand to stroke it, craving to feel the velvety skin against her rough hands, but Kylo grabs her hand before it makes contact.

“Behind your back again. You do not have permission to touch.”

She narrows her eyes at him but folds her hands against her ass. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she extends her tongue and gives a firm swipe from base to tip. His head falls back and he clenches his fists.

“You may...proceed.”

Rey may have never actually done this before but it doesn’t stop her from going all out. She slides her mouth over his swollen head and engulfs as much of his cock as will fit in her mouth. She bobs her head and clenches her lips in a torturous pace until a hand clenches a fistful of her loose hair. She pauses at the shock and he uses the opportunity to thrust into her throat.

“Good girl.”

His cock sinks into her throat and a small, unexpected tear rolls down her cheek. She unclasps her hands to grab onto his thick thighs so that she doesn’t fall over from the sheer force of his thrusts. Her throat clenches uncontrollably around his wide cock. Kylo looks down at the sight of her willingly taking his dick down her throat and has to pop out immediately so that he doesn’t blow his load. As satisfying as it would be to see his seed spill out over her pink lips, he’d really like to know how her pussy feels.

Rey gasps at the sudden freeness of her airway. She looks up, watching him slow his panting. When their eyes meet he kicks his feet free of his pants so that all he has left are his arm bands and gloves. He crouches over her, Rey falling back onto her elbows, and he reaches out an arm to her side so he can hover over her.

“Seems like my dirty little scavenger,” he runs the back of his free hand up her torso, “isn’t as innocent as she lets on.”

A dark grin twists Reys face as she crushes her lips to his.

Kylo presses his considerable weight against hers and surrenders to her passionate kiss. He moves his mouth as though he fears being pulled away from her at any moment. Her hand pulls his shoulder blade to pull him ever closer. She trails that hand down his back to squeeze his exposed ass. He smiles involuntarily before reaching back for her hand and pinning it above her head.

“Who’s in charge here?”

She just smiles back at him. The corners of his smile flatten into a grimace as he demands more darkly, “I asked you a question.”

She fights the dark smile pulling at her own mouth as she responds. “You, Supreme Leader.”

“Good.” He bucks his bare cock against her still clothed sex. She moans without abandon, eyes shut. He smiles at her inability to control herself.

Kylo traces her open mouth with his glove. The image of black leather against her swollen pink lips is enough to keep him going for however many lonely nights await him ahead. Rey darts her tongue out to lick his finger. Their eyes meet as she bites the tip and tilts her head back. He pulls his hand out and she jerks her head to toss his leather glove out of site. His mouth falls open. _Who’s in charge here?_

Now that his hand can feel he takes a moment. He caresses her cheek and lets his hand wander along her neck, around her shoulder, and pauses at the side of her breast. He lets his thumb flit across her aroused nipple, pink and demanding. He slides his hand to envelop her breast once more, entirely more intimate now that he can feel the smooth skin. He feels her hands reach for his hair and slams them against the floor with the force.

“No.” His voice is deep and commanding again as he worships her skin with his exposed fingers.

She whines petulantly. “Please, Kylo.”

His head snaps up to catch the devastating begging in her soft eyes. He lowers his mouth to her other breast and works his tongue over the delicate flesh.

Rey pants in response, rolling her hips against his.

His hand resumes it’s travel down her waist and hips as his mouth continues to work. His hand catches on the waistline of her pants. He extracts himself from between her thighs and rests his knees to the side of her legs, sliding his mouth down to her stomach. He kisses and sucks whatever skin his mouth can find. He uses his free hand to draw her hips off the ground so that he can yank them free of the cloth in one fluid motion. The fabric gathers at her ankles as she furiously attempts to kick her legs free. He throws his arm across her body and slams his palm against the floor, pinning her in place as he pushes himself up and withdraws his mouth.

His voice is soft. “Let me.” Kylo sits back on his heels so he can grab Rey’s pants. He frees her ankles. He grabs her left ankle and leans his weight into the floor against his other hand.

“Thank you,” she watches the hunger building in his eyes, knowing exactly how to set him off, “Ben.”

He throws her ankle to the side, opening her dripping pussy to him. Anger mashes his thick eyebrows together as he slides his stiff cock against her folds, not entering her warmth just yet. Rey lets out a soft scream. Kylo grips her jaw.

“What did you call me?”

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader.”

“No. I’ve had enough of your insolence.”

He sits back, surrendering his hold on her jaw. She watches as he slides his arm guards off and removes his other glove. He leans back over her, pressing his large torso flush against her more compact form. He brings his lips right against her ear.

Kylo whispers, “You don’t want Ben. He can’t fuck you so hard that you’ll scream until your throat is raw. Ben won’t fuck you so hard that you’ll limp for the next week.” Kylo presses the head of his cock against her pulsing entrance. “And he definitely won’t make you come this hard.” He presses the full extent of his length into her tight pussy, giving her only a second to adjust before pounding into her.

He was right about the screaming.

Rey breaks through the force binding her hands above her head and grips his wide shoulders. He keeps up an unrelenting pace that she is helpless to match. He reaches a hand to grip her throat again. His hair falls in front of his face and sticks there from the sweat drenching his forehead. His breathing is as aggressive as his thrusts, coming out in grunts. Her hands frantically skate across his chest and his face, or whatever flesh they can grasp. Her eyes roll back into her head. She feels the tightness within her build and heat color her cheeks.

Kylo knows that he’ll never feel anything so sweet as her warm walls contracting around his cock. He savors this moment, expecting the rest of his life to be gray in comparison. His pumps become more erratic as her pussy’s grip becomes tighter. Her mouth finds his and he surrenders to her need, no longer caring about the charade of being dominant over this tryst. His kisses turn as desperate as a man reaching for a life preserver in the open ocean.  

He knows he only has a handful of thrusts in him so he pulls back from the kiss and whispers, “Rey.” He gives one last push as his climax explodes and he releases his grip on her throat and moves the hand to caress her cheek, meeting her eyes as he rides his high out.

She grips his hand against her cheek and breathes erratically as she rides the rippling pulse in his cock. She delights in the strong spray of his seed inside her and the soft spill of it seeping out of her. Their eyes lock as their fingers intertwine and she whispers a very soft, “Ben,” afraid to enrage him. As her pussy gives a few last clenches before her own release, she catches a tear fall down his cheek onto her own. The moisture rolls past her own cheek and onto her ear.

He drops his body to hers completely, his head nestling into her neck the sobs shaking his form. Rey cradles his head. If she hadn’t _just_ come, the shakes of his body against and inside of her would have sent Rey right over again.

“I’m here, I’m here.” She runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is soaked with his tears.

“You’re not alone.”

He slips out of her and strokes a hand across her face, watching her expression. “Neither are you.”

Rey smiles and brings her forehead to his. “Come home.”

“I want to,” he breathes the words into her neck. “But I’m the Supreme Leader now.” Another tear rolls down his cheek.

She grabs his face and guides it so he has to look her square in the eyes. “I don’t want the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. I want Ben Solo and I want him here with me.”

He presses a delicate kiss to her lips but begins to fade away into the darkness with the dancing rebels.

“Don’t leave me, Ben!” Rey screams into the blackness.

“I can’t.” His voice echoes through the void.

Rey sits up in her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She grips her cheek, feeling the moisture of an almost dry tear. She doesn’t have to run her hands along her thighs to know that there is moisture there as well, and much more than she is capable of preducing on her own.

Across the galaxy, Ben Solo sits up in his black satin sheets. He wraps his arms around his knees as sobs continue to shake his body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing smut. I hope people enjoy it! I had to get very wine drunk to finish the first draft ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
